You're Better Than Any Legendary
by Kuroheit
Summary: A legendary Pokemon Go raid in Yokohama leads to an odd encounter. Will the mobile game bring two people closer together? Or make them wish they had never met? A humorous Soukoku oneshot based off of an OTP prompt.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bungou Stray Dogs or its wonderful characters. Nor do I own the prompt used. They were simply the structure for my ridiculous Soukoku oneshot.**

* * *

There was a raid going on in the middle of Yokohama for the legendary Pokemon, Articuno. Whoever still bothered to play Pokemon Go were ecstatic over the release of the generation one and two legendaries. A decent turnout meant the chances of catching Articuno were greater.

With an almost complete Pokedex, Chuuya decided to show up to the raid. He had nothing better to do on the particular day. Sometimes he questioned why he continued to play the mobile game, but remembered it was one of the easiest ways to kill time.

Speaking of killing time, the raid wouldn't be starting for a full thirty minutes. Might as well get his raid pass from the gym, and hit a couple of Pokestops while he was at it. Being low on items wasn't going to help Chuuya successfully complete the raid.

He weaved his way through the crowd of people, cursing the Pokestop for being so far away. Suddenly, the short redhead tripped over something or someone. He crashed to the ground, cursing some more. He turned to see someone laying on the ground before he got up to brush himself off.

The person Chuuya saw was tall with wavy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that were half lidded. Were those bandages around his arms and neck? This guy was crazy dressing up from head to toe on a hot day like today.

"Hey, bandage wasting device. I advise finding a cooler spot to rest while you wait," Chuuya spoke.

He received no response from the other. His eyes were fully closed now.

"Don't tell me you're dead already." Chuuya rolled his eyes. It would be just his luck to find a dead guy while playing Pokemon Go. Give the media more of a reason to trash talk the game.

Pokestop forgotten, Chuuya made sure the other male was breathing. Then, he rested the back of his hand against the other's forehead. He was warm to the touch.

He didn't know what the point would be to go out of his way to help the other male, but he did it anyways. Chuuya half carried, half dragged the stranger to a nearby cafe. It was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated. Damn this bastard for being so tall. It certainly wasn't Chuuya's height that was the problem.

When they were finally inside, Chuuya tossed the male into the nearest booth. He eventually put him in a sitting position, but only after Chuuya caught his breath. He proceeded to take the other's coat off. Although, he probably should have done that sooner. Once he wrestled the male's coat off he also loosened his collar. He was finally able to sit down across from the brown haired male.

"Why am I letting some stranger ruin my day?" Chuuya huffed.

Before he knew it the waitress was there to take their order. Or rather his order.

"I'll have a parfait. He'll have a glass of water.  
"Sir, is you companion alright?"  
"He will be," though Chuuya wasn't entirely sure.  
"Very good. I'll have your order out in just a moment."

True to her word, their order was out in no time. Now to wake the bandaged idiot up...

"Fuck," Chuuya swore. How was he going to give the bastard the water? He could always pour it on him. No, better not to cause a scene. His alternative wasn't any better. Especially when it involved pressing his lips to the stranger's mouth.

Better to get it done and over with, right? He held the glass of water in his trembling hands, and took a sip. Before he had the time to back out of his decision he pressed his lips to the brown haired male's.

Chocolate brown eyes shot open. He gulped down the water that entered his mouth.

Chuuya quickly broke the kiss. He nearly jumped out of the booth when he noticed the other was awake. His face turning a bright red.

"I never thought I would be molested while playing Pokemon Go," were the first words out of the brown haired male's mouth.  
Chuuya's embarrassment quickly turned into anger, "I saved you from heatstroke, asshole!"  
He blinked slowly a few times, and then burst out laughing.  
"If that's the case, what's my savior's name?" he wiped a tear from his eye.  
Chuuya crossed his arms, "maybe you don't need to know.  
"Aww, come on. Don't be like that," the other whined.  
"Fine. Chuuya. My name is Chuuya."  
"Thanks for saving me, Chuuya~ I'm Dazai by the way," he grinned that stupidly annoying grin.  
"Whatever..." Chuuya muttered. He moved back to his original seat, and began to eat his melted parfait.

Dazai drained his glass of water, and made a sound of satisfaction when he finished. He stood up, leaving his seat in order to plop down next to Chuuya.

"So? How did the raid go? I'm guessing I missed it. What a shame. I went out of my way to be early for nothing," he sighed dramatically.

Shit. Chuuya forgot all about the raid because he was too busy taking care of this idiot. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to load up Go. His screen displayed a normal gym. The current team occupying it was Mystic. As Valor, he could take it on, but he didn't have the motivation to play.

"Can I see if my Pokemon is still in the gym?" Dazai snatched Chuuya's phone out of his hands before he could respond. "Yay! My Umbreon is there!"

All this just to miss the legendary raid. Chuuya could feel a headache coming on.

"Don't look so disappointed. How about we go on the next legendary raid together?" Dazai offered cheerfully.  
"What makes you think I'd want to go on a raid with you?" Chuuya snapped.  
"What if I said I'd take you on a proper date afterwards?"

Chuuya was about to make another retort, but Dazai kissed him. The shade of red on his face was darker than earlier.

"We can skip Pokemon Go altogether."

"Why?" the word came out in a whisper though Chuuya hadn't meant for it to.  
"Because you're better and far cuter than any legendary Pokemon!" Dazai hugged Chuuya close to his body.  
"Look who's getting molested now..." Chuuya muttered, but in actuality the bandage wasting device was growing on him.  
"Is that a yes?" he was pretty sure it was a yes.  
Chuuya sighed, his lips forming into a small smile, "yes."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, I might have lied. Turns out I'm in a fanfiction mood despite my odd internet situation. What really made me want to write was the lack on new fics for this series. Not to mention the one author I'm following isn't back from vacation yet. So I got the idea to look up some OTP prompts, and try a few out. I chose to write this one first because legendary raid battles are the big thing in Pokemon Go right now (even though I myself haven't been participating because I need to update it). I might have tweaked the prompt a bit because they weren't super enthusiastic about it. At least not Chuuya. I guess there wasn't really a journey either. I'll post the prompt below for anyone who's curious. Also, there will be more Soukoku stories to come. I have nine other prompts I want to try out. Can't say when they'll get posted though.**

How They Met: Character A and Character B are Pokemon Go enthusiasts. They run into each other in search of [insert rare Pokemon here] and join one another on a journey to catch one.


End file.
